The Snow That Swirls
by UnluckyLady
Summary: Queen Elsa is comfortable with reaching out to other kingdoms now but a strange request from the Queen of Burgess has caught her attention. A curse from a foreign land may threaten Arendelle and Elsa must stay strong in order to save lands other than her own along with a cursed prince who is quite alike to her. RotBTG with Frozen. Jack Frost/Elsa Main Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This AU idea has been bubbling away in my mind ever since I watched Frozen in the cinema! Thanks to Tumblr I quickly grew to love the idea of the Jelsa pairing (Jack Frost and Elsa) and I have finally decided to return to fan fiction writing!

I have never written for this universe before so I apologize if I haven't written them to your liking!

I had difference influences and inspirations when coming up with this universe, so at the bottom of this chapter I'll address the different things that helped me come to some of the creative decisions I made.

Now, technically this takes place in the Frozen universe, however in blends in the RotBTG fan universe as well - so you'll see characters from How To Train Your Dragon, Tangled, Brave and Rise of the Guardians. I know most of these films take place in different time periods and settings but I'll try my best to make them fit with Frozen's mythology.

Without further ado, I give you the first chapter of The Snow That Swirls.

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow That Swirls<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Let Them In**

"Elsa! Elsa where are you?"

The halls of Castle Arendelle echoed with the voice of their younger royal, Princess Anna, as she searched through out for her elder sister. She couldn't help herself, after spending years of solitude inside the solemn castle, it was bustling with many servants. They smiled at the excited girl as she sped past, asking as to the whereabouts of her sibling. Anna loved how her life was now. Elsa had returned home and fought back the winter she had caused, the people had accepted her as their Queen. Her sister even approved of Kristoff courting her, as long as the two young love birds had separate rooms for now until he showed he was ready to commit. After all, Elsa approved of Kristoff more than Hands, but that was another story...

Anna came to a stop as she leaned against an open doorway, trying to catch her breath. Running non stop wouldn't do much to help her search. A smile crossed her face as her eyes landed on the open windows, no longer shrouded by thick dark curtains. Arendelle just seemed to blossom now, people came and went to visit the newly opened kingdom. She was sure that their parents would have been proud of what the sisters had accomplished together. People were no longer afraid of the isolated kingdom, many had written letters to the Queen for their approval of visiting. It seemed like every day, royalty wanted to grace the presence of the royal sisters for their words and advice.

"Do you know where Elsa is?" panted Anna as a young maid passed through the doorway. The maid laughed softly to herself before she nodded to the princess.

"Yes Princess Anna. Queen Elsa is in her royal office, attending to some letters she received this morning."

"More letters? She needs to put those down so we can actually go outside again!" Anna huffed as she trailed back the way she came to find her sister's office. Honestly, did their castle have to be so big? Well it had changed slightly, having to have some repairs after the...fiasco that Elsa's powers had caused before. But the past was in the past and they had moved on from it. Her sister had greater control over her powers now that people no longer feared her. She didn't have to worry about hiding herself anymore!

Within the confines of her office, Queen Elsa thumbed through the various parchments that had arrived for her. While it didn't take her long to decipher who was genuine and who had bad intent (usually it was the handwriting that gave it away) the Snow Queen wanted to take her time. She was Queen of Arendelle now, she had to present a good image to foreign lands. Thus she had to give each case her utmost consideration. Then once she was finished she could perhaps go outside and visit the people of the kingdom. It made her smile when the children ran towards her, begging for a snowball fight or to freeze the lake so they could ice skate.

The blue eyed beauty paused as she came across a letter with a familiar seal, of a gorgeous sun. She recalled this symbol from her youth, from when she would watch her mother and father look through their own letters. It was the symbol of the Kingdom of Corona, an ally of theirs through the blood bond between them. Elsa's mother and the Queen of Corona were cousins, meaning that their royal homes were tied together. Elsa hummed as she delicately handled the letter, skimming through it. It was simply a message from the Queen, who was checking on her darling daughter Princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. Though Elsa hadn't known it at the time, her cousin Rapunzel and her husband were actually visiting Arendelle during the whole ice ordeal caused by Elsa's powers. Though Eugene didn't seem too impressed at the thought of being trapped in eternal winter, Rapunzel was much more considerate and didn't blame her Arendelle family for the incident.

After they had found time together to speak on current affairs, Elsa had suggested different beauty spots for the happy couple to visit. Anna was awfully keen for the pair to stay in their castle but Rapunzel said she didn't mind lodging in one of the local inns. She was a very outgoing young girl, just like Anna. Elsa carefully folded up the letter and placed it in her desk drawer, making a mental note to reply to the Queen and explain that she was sorry for the worry she had caused. Though she had never met the King and Queen of Corona, she could only imagine they cared deeply for their only daughter, especially after having lost her for many years. Elsa couldn't imagine what would have happened to her if she hadn't had her parents comfort during those tragic years where she had to hide from Anna. It was a shame that Rapunzel didn't have any siblings, but perhaps Eugene was enough for her.

Elsa rested her head in her hand as her eyes scanned over the remaining letters. One more should do, then she should really take a break and get some fresh air. She was surprised that she hadn't been interrupted by Anna yet, her adoring younger sister was always wanting to make up for the lost time of their youth. As much as she loved Anna, she did have to gently tell the girl that she was a Queen now - Elsa carried more responsibility than Anna did after all. Not sure which one to pick next, she closed her eyes and selected one at random. The rest could wait till later, she would cover this one first. She opened her eyes and glanced over the envelope. It held an almost silvery gleam, and the crest branded into it was rather strange. From one angle, the crest was a tooth yet when she tilted the letter another way, the symbol was instead what appeared to be a pair of swords making an X shape. What a strange branding for a letter to have.

With her curiosity rising, Elsa opened the envelope and pulled it out. As she did, a feather fell out, covered in beautiful shades of green and blue. The snow queen picked up the feather, admiring it before her eyes fell on the neat handwriting. It obviously belonged to that of a woman, a man could never have such eye for detail...

_'Dearest Queen Elsa._

_The story of your struggle has reached the ears of myself and my husband. To know that you rose above your fears to reunite with your sister and bring peace to your kingdom has warmed our hearts. We wish to ask your assistance on a matter of the utmost importance._

_My husband and I rule the Kingdom of Burgess, and we have always been at the hands of war. If not by the darkness that threatens to snuff out the light then it is by our own allies turning against us. Recently we have been met by a terrible curse that threatens to destroy us for good, and we seek your aid to help us._

_If you would allow it, I wish to visit your kingdom with my husband and children. Once there I would explain our ordeal and pray that you agree to aid us._

_Sincerely_

_Queen Toothiana of Burgess'_

Elsa was broken out of her reading as loud knocking sounded against her door. She hid the letter in her drawer, not wanting to bother Anna with it, as her sister burst into her room. "There you are Elsa! Come on out of this stuffy office, Kristoff wants to hold an ice sculpting contest with the towns people and we kind of need your help for that" said Anna, smiling eagerly at her elder sibling. Of course Elsa couldn't deny her sister what she wanted. Kristoff hadn't been around normal people for long, and Anna was doing her best to making the man comfortable in the town.

"I'll be with you in just a moment Anna...I have a very important letter to respond to..."

* * *

><p>The first chapter isn't that long purely because its just an initial set up, to establish the beginning. Hopefully future chapters will be longer, since I have them planned out.<p>

And some notes to make!

The idea of Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel being related came from a post I saw on Tumblr comparing the former Queen of Arendelle and the Queen of Corona. I saw the similarities and suddenly had the idea of them being distant relatives, which sort of relates to the similar animation styles both Tangled and Frozen have!

The story will focus more on Elsa now, I just felt you couldn't start this off without Anna as she is an important character in the film. I'm debating whether to include Olaff to the story - I adore him as a character but I am unsure about how to write him. He has a very unique sense of humor.

Next chapter will be quite long, as it will be another ball to welcome some much anticipated guests!

I hope it won't be a long wait for it.

Lots of Love

UnluckyLady


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the second chapter. Finally. I've been quite busy as I'm back university now that my winter break is over.

Now this chapter introduces a lot of new characters and also a few pairings. I tend to ship a lot of things, and an example of this will be Hiccup x Merida. I do love this ship, but I understand that some people don't. That's fine! It hopefully won't detract from your enjoyment of this fan fiction, simply because it isn't the main pairing of this story. The main couple is of course Jack and Elsa, so Hiccup and Merida will probably make their appearance here and in a couple of more chapters.

In terms of appearance, Hiccup should appear just slightly older than his How To Train Your Dragon 2 Appearance, so he and Merida will be aged nineteen.

Also Bunnymund makes an appearance but because talking animals isn't particularly a thing that exists in the Frozen universe I've made a little compromise. He is sort of like his own species of mythical creature, like the trolls, except he has a mainly human appearance with his bunny ears and tail. He is identified as a race of people known as Pooka who are gifted with being close to nature, explaining his special appearance.

In regards to how Merida speaks, I tried to draw upon how I talk since I am actually Scottish. However, I don't use Scottish slang in every sentence, so she's sort of semi accented to try and make her sentences readable.

One character who appears isn't technically an official character but a sort of interpretation of two characters combined. I'll explain my reasoning at the end of this chapter.

Also thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It was great to see such a positive response, I hope it continues!

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow That Swirls<strong>

**Chapter 2 -The Royal Arrival**

"Everything looks utterly amazing Elsa! Look at those gorgeous lanterns that Rapunzel hung up, it really lights up the room dont you think?"

A month had passed by since Queen Elsa had received the letter from Queen Toothiana, and in response she organised something that her sister Anna was extremely excited for - a ball. This ball would be better than the former one they held, that much Elsa promised. With guidance from Rapunzel and Eugene, the royal family had made an effort to contact kingdoms that they had never encountered before, wanting to extend their ties with other lands. With each kingdom that agreed to attend their ball, Anna's smile seemed to widen. This made Elsa even more determined to make sure that this ball would benefit all - her sister, the Queen of Burgess and of course her people. It would do Arendelle good to mingle with different cultures. They could learn a lot from these foreign lands, perhaps ways to make their own kingdom prosper further.

Elsa looked over to where Anna was pointing out, the lovely lanterns that had been provided by Rapunzel. The ice queen thought it was a fitting contrast with the ice sculptures carved by Kristoff himself. Of course, Elsa did offer to help but the man was determined to show off his skill and perhaps gain some more business for his own ice business. Elsa was pleased that Anna's second choice in man was atleast not a slacker in this regard. Their month long preparations would benefit tonight, the guests would be arriving in the port in a matter of moments and Elsa wanted to be there to greet them all personally. She had asked Anna to remain in the palace, simply for the fact to make sure that all the guests arrived safely...and to make sure that Olaf didn't gate crash the event. While the people of Arendelle had accepted the goofy little snowman, Elsa didn't want their new guests to be spooked. Atleast not until she confirmed on their extent of belief. Would they believe that a snowman could be alive? Well most believed in a Snow Queen so they must have some great amount of belief.

"Queen Elsa, the ships have arrived."

Well it was show time. Elsa glanced in the window briefly, checking to make sure she looked presentable as a Queen. She still wore her soft blue gown now, the clothes that now symbolized the Queen of Arendelle. "Make sure all the bedrooms are ready for our guests tonight" Elsa confirmed with the servant. After all, even though the main ball was tonight, Elsa had provided the visiting royalty with rooms in the palace, so they could stay for a few days. See the sights of the kingdom, and spend time with the royal sisters. It was mainly for the Burgess Royal Family but Elsa felt she should extend the invitation to some of the other regions. With a deep breath, Elsa nodded and the two guards posted at the door opened it for their Queen. The people of Arendelle stood on either side of the pathway, cheering for their queen. The blonde gave a soft smile and gave a polite wave to her people as she walked towards the docks. Even from here she could see all manners of great ships and vessels, all unique in their own fashion. Arriving at the port, Elsa clasped her hands together as an announcer stood next to her with a scroll detailing their guests.

"Presenting Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of Berk and his bride to be, Princess Merida of DunBroch."

Stepping out from what appeared to be a Viking like vessel, was a large black creature with great wings. Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of such a beast, but was slightly calmed to see that two people were mounted on the strange creature. The Queen noted how the creature had bright inquisitive emerald eyes, curiously sniffing at the people on the port as it padded towards the Queen of Arendelle. "Easy there Toothless, don't knock any sailors over!" joked a male voice from atop the 'Toothless' beast. The creature gave a snort and lowered its body as a tall hazel haired male slid off the back. He was rather tall and would almost appear lanky if it wasn't for the impressive leather armor he sported. He lifted his head to the other passenger, offering a hand with a playful smile. "Need help down, dear?"

"Och, I can dae it myself, quit fussin' over me Hiccup" scoffed a heavily accented woman as she jumped off the beast with ease. She was slightly shorter than her male companion but she certainly appeared to be fiery. Her hair was a wild mane of wavy red hair, with stunning blue eyes. She was dressed in a rather casual form of royal attire, a simple off-the-shoulder teal dress but it was obvious the woman in question had made some adjustments to her attire. Strapped to her back was a bow with a belt on her waist with the holder for her arrows. Crossed over one shoulder was a sash of a unique tartan pattern, and she wore a pendant around her neck with the symbol of a bear's paw.

Once they were landed, the pair turned to face the Queen with the most warmest of smiles. "You don't need to worry about Toothless here, he won't cause any trouble" assured the male, which Elsa assumed would be the Chief Hiccup. What an odd name for a male but Elsa wasn't going to outright insult their culture with such a rude question. "He'll probably run off to your nearest lake and look for some new fish to try, he's a pretty good guest, right buddy?". The black beast made a soft sound in the back of its throat and looked like it appeared to be rolling its eyes. The red haired princess snickered and stepped up closer to Elsa. "Hey, blue eyes lassies, looks like we've already got somethin' in common!" laughed the girl. Elsa had to say that the other's laughter brought her at ease and she laughed softly along with the princess.

"Yes, it appears so" she murmured with a gentle smile. "I am so glad to welcome you to Arendelle. Rapunzel recommended your kingdoms, you are quite close to our own kingdom as far as I am aware". The chief Hiccup gave a brief nod to the queen, rubbing the back of his head. "Yea, we've never really explored other lands properly before and we figured this would be the best way. Also I was curious to see if other lands had dragons...erm, Toothless' kind. We have never found a dragon exactly like him before, so maybe your kingdom has its own dragons hidden away that we'd like to try and find."

"Uggh Hiccup, don't bore the lassie with your dragon talk" teased Merida as she gave Elsa an apologetic look. "Sorry bout me lovely, he gets a bit too passionate about his scaly friend here. Course I'd love tae ride through yer snowy hills on horse back, and climb some mountains while I'm at it if ye dinnae mind!"

Elsa nodded her head in understand, she didn't mind. She would have to spend some time talking to Hiccup about his land and about this strange creature known as a dragon. She had never came across a creature like this in the snowy mountains, but the trolls seemed to exist in this land so who was to say that dragons couldn't? "I know that my sister's beloved, Kristoff, is very familiar with the strange folk of the mountains. I'm sure he would be happy to take you up the mountains to explore and such, as long as you pay him in carrots" mused Elsa with a kind smile to her guests. "Great, thanks. We'd better find some place for Toothless to run around, he was very antsy during the boat ride because he couldn't fly" chuckled Hiccup as he scratched behind the dragon's ear like appendage and causing a happy growl to come from his companion. "It was fantastic to finally meet you your majesty."

"Please, just Elsa will do" insisted the snow queen. "I hope to speak to you more at the ball tonight". The young Queen of Arendelle waved off her first guests, who lumbered up through the gates with gasps of surprise from the Arendelle people. Their neighbors in the North were certainly interesting folk, especially Merida. She seemed to be a kindred spirit to Anna, though perhaps not as feminine. She was definitely the one calling the shots in her court ship with the Chief of Berk. The blonde woman turned her attention back to the docks as more passengers approached her, greeting her and expressing how delighted they were to finally be welcomed to Arendelle.

"And now welcoming Regent Sanderson of the Isle of Sleepy Sands."

What a rather bizarre name for a kingdom. Elsa was then approached by two people - one was a rather small man with golden robes to match the sunflower shade of his wispy hair. The second man was tall, taller than Elsa and was dressed in grey furs with strange dark blue tribal patterns. The tall man was adorned in various belts and straps holding what he assumed were weapons for protection. What was most odd though was that instead of average human ears, the male had long grey rabbit like ears which swiveled this way and that to listen to the surroundings. He had deep emerald eyes and seemed to be quite on edge, bouncing a bit on his toes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Regent Sanderson...and...?"

"The name is Aster Bunnymund, yer lady ship. I'm Regent Sanderson's personal guard and translator. Ye see me boss here is mute and communicates through sign though not many lands understand this here communication so I need to translate for him" the rabbit man spoke with a gruff voice. Elsa blinked in surprise as she glanced down at the smaller man, who simply smiled up at her with the most genuine expression she had ever seen. The ice queen was sure that he would wear a gold halo if it were at all possible, he just seemed so positively happy to be here. Honestly, compared to that horrid Duke of Weselton. It was a breath of fresh air for the Snow Queen. "Thank you for attending this ball then, both of you. I am sure that my people will have a lot to learn from you homeland and your ways" replied Elsa as she gave polite nods to the two males. The smaller regent flailed his hands around in an attempt at rapid communication but Bunnymund just patted the royal's head in a rather casual manner. "He says thank you. That's the short of it anyway. We'd better be headin' in then, we're holding up the queue" noted Aster as he ushered the small man away from Queen Elsa.

The young royal turned her attention back to the ships, there weren't many people left to greet. She was wondering where the royals of Burgess were, they did say in their following letter that they would attend. Her mind drifted somewhat to speculate what these people would be like. There were no books in their palace library concerning the Kingdom of Burgess, it seemed to be shrouded in quite a lot of mystery. Also Queen Toothiana mentioned that she had children. How many? Were they younger than Anna? Perhaps older than even Elsa. It was nice to know that there were more royal siblings who seemed to be close. At long last, Elsa noted that her announcer had arrived at the bottom of his scroll.

"Lastly, King North and Queen Toothiana of Burgess, accompanied by their daughter Princess Detskiy Zub Overland."

That was odd, the Queen had mentioned children, not child. Elsa was broken out of her confused thought as three people approached her. The first that she noticed first was the obvious King, a large burly man in the most scarlet of robes. He had a magnificent white beard, it was nearly reached his rather round waist. Despite his large appearance he was not a scary fellow, but held a twinkle in his eye showing that he had nothing but good intent. The second person was most likely the Queen, who was a very slight and slender woman who was much smaller than her husband. Her hair was rather exotic, it was mainly a deep brown colour but it had wild streaks of blue, green and yellow. Her it was held back by a strange feathered headset instead of a crown, while her gown was composed with many exotic coloured feathers in that made her almost appear like a fabled bird of paradise. The smallest of the trio was no doubt the little daughter, who greatly took after her mother. Her hair was somewhat longer, with little tinges of white and blue and her eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst like her mother. She had a little birthmark on her face also that added to her adorable appearance.

"Ahhh it is good to finally arrive in land as snowy as my own home! I am going to like it here a lot!" boomed King North with a hearty laugh. Elsa nearly jumped at how loud this strange man was but the three didn't seem to mind her initial shock. The Queen tilted her head slightly as she gave the fellow Queen a smile. "Thank you for answering our letter, we hope you do not mind speaking to my husband and myself in private later on after the festivities..." said Queen Toothiana with a rather caring tone. Elsa nodded her head as she regarded the sweet family. "I am grateful that you came, I was curious as to what you may need my help in...and pardon me for asking, but you said you were bringing your children...?"

Both King and Queen's eyes darted down to their little daughter, who seemed to have ran off to admire some of the flowers blooming in flower pots on the port. "Not so loud dear Snow Queen, it is a very delicate matter, especially for my Baby Tooth, da?" whispered North, looking rather concerned about being heard. "We explain all later, when little girl is off to bed."

It was an odd request but Elsa didn't want to object, after all these important royals had came to her for help. "I understand, I hope I can help you" said Elsa as she gave an understanding nod. "We hope so too..." Toothiana murmured, bowing her head to Elsa in a bird like fashion before she took hold of her husband's arm. The exotic Queen of Burgess led her husband away to collect their little daughter before heading towards the palace. Elsa watched as she lingered along with the various sailors. She swore that a cold blast of air swooped over head...but it may have just been her imagination. It was still summer after all.

* * *

><p>Another chapter is done! Quite a lot of characters introduced here, right? I'm half tempted to try and draw out the designs I have in my mind for Bunnymund and Toothiana but we'll need to wait and see.<p>

So! Princess Detskiy Zub Overland represents both Jack's little sister and Baby Tooth! Simply put, I wanted to include Jack's sister into the story but the problem was that -

1) She doesn't have an official name. Sure, she has fandom names but I wasn't keen on either Pippa or Emma.

2) It's hinted by lots of people that Baby Tooth could possibly be a reincarnation of Jack's sister since they both have a beauty mark.

To honor both of them I sort of fused them together into one person. Her name is supposed to be loosely Russian for 'Baby Tooth' since North's inspirations was mostly Russian.

I'm quite proud of how long I managed to make this chapter! Hopefully I will update with the next one in around a week.

Lots of Love

UnluckyLady

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, which took a bit longer than I had hoped. I've been a bit distracted by my Pokemon Y, trying to complete the National Dex! I can't believe there are over 700 Pokemon right now but oh well, it will be worth it in the end.

I tried to make this chapter a considerable length but I'll probably be happy enough if I can make each of my chapters atleast 1000 words long. I think that is quite a bit of reading for a chapter, and since this is a multichapter fan fiction it all works out in the end. Plus I doubt that many people just want a complete wall of text every time!

If anyone ever wants to discuss collab ideas for fan fictions and such, then please feel free to send me a message here on , or you can contact me via my tumblr url which is 2close4comfortk if you wish! I love working together with people on ideas or roleplays, I find it quite fun!

Also I've seen so many things that I sort of want to include into this story, though really I can't fit all that I want into this AU. I may write some oneshots concerning the other ideas I've had but one step at a time!

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow That Swirls<strong>

**Chapter 3 -All That Glistens Isn't Snow**

"Thank you for the dance Queen Elsa, sorry about my foot."

Said queen was snapped out of her thoughts to glance up at the tall hazel haired chief that was Hiccup. The Royal Ball was in full swing now, with differing nations now enjoying themselves with light-hearted dance and banter. Elsa glanced down, just then remembering about the chief's prosthetic foot. She had never seen such a contraption before but upon hearing that Hiccup had crafted it himself after he lost his foot slaying a gargantuan dragon then she was sincerely impressed. It must have taken some amount of determination and courage to be able to over come such a loss. The poor male must have had to learn how to walk all over again, and get used to the fact that simple things like running were probably beyond him now. Elsa shook her head as she gave a polite curtsy to her dance partner of the moment. "Fret not, I am not much of a dancer myself, though maybe you'd like to join your betrothed again? She seems to be running rings around poor Aster."

Both rulers turned their heads to the whooping and laughing on the other end of the ballroom which was certainly more lively at the moment. Merida seemed to be performing some kind of dance that she had titled a caleigh and was trying to get the Pooka guard to join in. He didn't seemed to be too impressed with the young lady who had dragged him away from the regent that he was supposed to be guarding. Elsa made a soft laugh at her enthusiasm and gently nudged Hiccup towards her. "Go on then, or are you afraid of her?" Elsa teased lightly. The Berk viking's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well she can be scary when she gets upset but...I supposed I'm the best one to handle her when she gets like this. If you'll excuse me."

Elsa didn't begrudge the lanky male leaving her side, and watched with silent amusement as he attempted to calm down his laughing fiance. The Queen of Arendelle's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as the highland princess tugged down the male into a blunt kiss, shocking both the viking and the Pooka she had been dancing with. She certainly wasn't a dainty little flower and could stand up for herself atleast, certainly quite different to how Elsa's mother had taught her daughters. At the thought of her mother, Elsa's soft blue eyes flitted up to the canvas that adorned one of the walls, of the royal portrait done when she and Anna were still young...before she had been locked away because of her powers. The new queen could only hope that wherever their parents were now, they were proud of what their daughters had accomplished together. They would be beaming to know that they were extending their friendships beyond their borders.

A quiet cough to her right made the blonde turn her head to be greeted by the amethyst eyes of the Queen of Burgess. She was certainly a maternal figure, and Elsa could tell that she was a gentle soul. The woman lifted her head to look at the portrait, hands clasped together. "Your mother and father were good people Elsa. What they did for you, they did it out of love for yourself and Anna..." she said, tilting her head back to the young queen with a reassuring smile. "I can understand how they felt...you would do anything in your power to protect your children...maybe against your better judgement sometimes. I do hope you have no ill will against them for how they dealt with your gift."

The Arendelle Queen quickly shook her head, braided locks swishing slightly from the quick movement. "No no...I would never blame mother and father for their actions. None of us knew how to deal with my power...we didn't understand that it was all linked to my feelings and emotions. Repressing them only made it worse because I was lying to myself...I pushed away my own sister for fear of harming her. Pushing her away hurt me even further though and it was a downward spiral from there...I've never told anyone this."

It seemed fine to open up to the fellow queen. Elsa could tell, that this woman was a wise and heart warming individual. She could see it from the way she had seen the Burgess lady greet other guests at the ball. Toothiana took the time to hold onto her husband's arm as he joked and laughed with the other men, she swept around the ball room with her darling daughter when she wanted to dance and she even stopped to speak to the rather anti social Aster who seemed a lot more comfortable in her company than anyone else. Elsa knew in her heart that she could trust this woman with her words. "I am glad that you trust me enough to speak to me on this level" replied Toothiana, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her deep eyes. "If you still wish to talk to North and myself after this ball is over, we would be most grateful..."

"I would never refuse anyone in need, not after what I have been through. I have learned not to neglect those who are in need now, and I hope that perhaps by helping you I can also learn how to help my people further" Elsa admitted with her own tiny smile. However before Toothiana could respond, there was a light tugging at Elsa's ice blue gown, with the tiny Princess Destskiy looking pleadingly up at Arendelle Royalty. "Can I dance with you, your majesty? I want to dance with a real Queen! Mama doesn't count because she's my Mama" the young girl said softly, smiling up at Elsa with a perfect smile. Elsa's heart melted at the sight, suddenly reminded of Anna and how she would plead to make more snow for them to play with. After hearing the amused little laugh from the motherly Queen, Elsa lifted her gown slightly so she could give a curtsy to the eager princess. "It would be my honor Princess Destskiy."

The child gave a woop of joy as she grabbed hold of the snow queen's hands and dragged her across the dance floor to find a suitable place to dance. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she elegantly led the dance with the young girl. After all, every little girl wanted to be a princess but Elsa was just happy that this one wanted to dance with a Queen. More girls needed that kind of spirit in her opinion, after all it was a Queen that led her people, not a princess. Though she didn't diminish Anna at all, its just that if anything went wrong with Arendelle then the people looked to Elsa, the monarch. "You have gorgeous eyes, Queen Elsa, they remind me of big brother" the foreign princess's voice broke through the snow queen's thoughts. Elsa quickly looked down at the mention of 'big brother', so the King and Queen of Burgess did have other children. An older child it seemed?

"Thank you my dear, do you love your brother?" Elsa said with a little tilt of her head. At saying that, there seemed to be a melancholy look on the young girl's face as she glanced at the floor. "My big brother...my big brother is with Mama's angels now. They fly up in the sky together, and look down on us from above" said Destskiy, still refusing to lift her head up to meet the Queen's gaze. Elsa halted at hearing that, her heart clenching in her chest at the implications of such a sentence. There was a sudden murmur among the people in the ballroom, some pointing to the large windows. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed the worried glances of King North and Queen Toothiana as they too spotted it. Despite the hot summer night, it was heavily snowing outside. Yet Elsa knew that this wasn't possibly her doing.

* * *

><p>Tiny cliff hanger but not really? I had a multitude of ways of ending this chapter but I decided on this one for a little more suspense~<p>

I might be a little late with the next update since I'm studying for my driving test but it won't be anything insanely long! I hope you are all enjoying this!

Lots of Love

UnluckyLady

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Lots of talking in this chapter, mainly because the main plot will finally be introduced! Sorry if you don't enjoy that kind of chapter but it is kind of needed so Elsa is in the know!

Just wanted some opinions, do you think I am writing Elsa ok? I am always afraid to tackle characters I love because I don't want to mess up their personalities or how they are portrayed!

Also thank you very much for your lovely reviews, each one made me smile! I'm still open to the idea of working on collabs with other people, so if anyone would like to just send a PM!

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow That Swirls<strong>

**Chapter 4 -Cursed Ice**

"Good night Elsa...the ball was wonderful. Don't be worried about the snow, everyone knows that you didn't do it! Sleep well!"

Elsa simply nodded and murmured a good night to her younger sister Anna as the younger princess took hold of Kristoff's hand and walked off to their own sleeping quarters. Well, Elsa atleast hoped that they were still sleeping in the separate rooms she had provided, she wanted Anna to take this courtship slowly and seriously, and Kristoff seemed perfectly happy to take his time. Though Elsa did worry that Anna just wanted to rush everything in fear of losing what she loved. Most likely due to their own childhood...she had essentially lost a sister and their parents for most of her young life. Now she was afraid of losing anyone else. The ball had been going so well until everyone noticed the swirling snow outside. It had taken some time to insist to her guests that Elsa was not the cause of the snow. After all, they would have seen her cast snow from her hands if it was her, and she would have had to have been outside to cause such a snow fall. Yet if it wasn't her, then what was the cause? They were still in summer after all. Even if Arendelle wasn't the warmest kingdom in the world, the air should have been warm enough to prevent snow fall, it would have just fallen like rain.

Pausing at one of the windows, Elsa tried to analyse the snow that fell more slowly now. It wasn't a raging storm like any of her emotional outbursts. It was soft, and gathered on the ground in a coating of pure white snow. If she wasn't so worried, Elsa would have called it beautiful. She had to figure out what had caused it after all, the people of the kingdom would wake in the morning and if the sun didn't melt the snow then they would no doubt have questions for their ruler. Soft whispering nearby caught Elsa's attention and when she lifted her head she spotted the King and Queen of Burgess, standing at the end of the hallway and waiting for her. Of course, the reason she had held the ball in the first place. Not wanting to make the rulers wait any longer, Elsa brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from her face and glided along the hallway to greet the couple. "I apologise for the wait...I just had to make sure that Anna was fine" she said, clasping her hands in front of her as she bowed her head apologetically.

"Do not worry about tiny thing like that, we are understanding people, da?" chuckled North quietly, though his wife still appeared to have quite the worried look on her face. "Our little Baby Tooth is off to sleepy land now, so shall we be making with the explaining in some where more private?" the older king suggested to the young Queen. "Of course, my office will do just fine" assured Elsa as she led the pair into another wing of the palace that was meant solely for Elsa, where she could work on different subjects to do with her kingdom. With a flick of her hand the snow queen unlocked the office door, lighting up the candles that would provide the room with a gentle light. Despite her love for the cold, Elsa was very fond of candles. It was something about the tiny flickering flame that caught her interest, how it could start out so small but given the right influence it could burst up and cause such destruction. Hence why Elsa only kept enough to light the room but not enough to actually set the room alight.

"Where would you like to start then?" asked Elsa as she took a seat behind her desk, and motioned to the plush chairs she had for when she was having meetings. The husband and wife sat down, each glancing at each other as if to try and figure out where to begin with their plea. "I suppose I shall start" murmured Toothiana as she cleared her throat. "You see, before I married North, I ruled my own kingdom...though I suppose it was more of a queendom. I ruled on my own, to my people who were known as the Tooth Fae. It was our duty to protect the memories of the world, so that should anyone be in their darkest hour, we could provide them with the happy memories of their youth and allow them to see the light. I am a lot older than you may think Elsa, and I ruled my kingdom for hundreds of years until..."

The Queen of Arendelle noted that the woman's eyes were shimmering, as if ready to cry tears. Thankfully North decided to continue on behalf of his wife. "Until some time after we wed" he said in a gruff voice that was surprisingly serious. "My wife and I were given great miracle - miracle of child. Our people were overjoyed, but not all. One of my own men, he was a jealous being known as General Pitch. He was a great fighter, cunning and sly and able to always find ways out of danger. In a war we fought as comrades, he had been driven mad at loss of his little girl. When he was hearing of our joy he demanded that as compensation for losing his daughter, that we give him our child."

Elsa's face was solemn as she listened to their tale. One of their own had demanded such a horrid request? She couldn't imagine how the couple felt at the time, they must have been horrified. "Of course we say no, and I banish him from my kingdom for such disrespect to us. He swore vengeance since then, and his first cruel act was to utterly destroy my wife's land. Her people were dragged to darkness, swallowed up by his nightmares and lost forever. I barely managed to save her life, and I tried to comfort her in time of need". Toothiana placed a hand atop of North's arm and looked up at him lovingly. "You saved me from that darkness and I am still forever grateful that you did" she whispered lovingly to him. The Queen of Burgess looked back to Elsa, her expression grim. "Despite my great loss of my people and my land, I had to stay strong for the sake of my child...and months later I gave birth to our son. My darling Jackson...such perfect little teeth."

As she listened to their story, Elsa's mind whirred to try and connect the dots. Was this son the brother that the little princess had mentioned? Had Pitch taken the boy away from his loving parents? Who could be so cruel? "We feared another attack from Pitch but we didn't hear of him for years. When we found out that I was to be blessed with another child, he struck again but not at us, but at a close ally of ours. You remember Aster don't you?". Elsa nodded her head as she recalled the Pooka warrior. "He wasn't always Sandy's guard. He was once a prince himself, of a race of people known as the Pooka. He represented such hope, he over saw the birth of life and the hope in others...however Pitch destroyed that hope. He lashed out at Aster due to hearing how we were to receive another child, and he obliterated Aster's land and people. We nearly lost poor Aster...the man was broken, he had lost his own wife and children in the fight and he was the last of his kind. Thankfully Sandy brought him out of his depression and gave him new purpose..."

That explained the Pooka's obvious reluctance to socialise with the other guests at the party. How could one man cause so much despair to so many kingdoms? Elsa wondered if her parents had ever heard of such a dangerous man, did they know what danger lurked beyond their borders? They must have had some idea, yet they still braved the ocean on that one trip. "Darling Baby Tooth was born and our Jack was besotted with her" noted North as he folded his arms. "We had happy little family, and were trying to pick up pieces broken by Pitch. We were preparing to crown our son as prince on his seventeenth birthday...".

"Jack wanted to take his little sister ice skating...he loved the snow and ice, just as much as North" said Toothiana, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Pitch saw his chance and he got it. He cracked the ice beneath our daughter's feet and she was about to fall in...when Jack pushed her out of danger and fell himself into the frozen water. There wasn't anything my daughter could do but watch as her big brother drowned right before her eyes". Elsa placed a hand over her mouth in shock, this lovely couple had lost their first son, who was simply trying to protect his younger sibling? Elsa wasn't sure what she would do if anyone tried to take Anna away from her now. Anna was the one willing to lose her own life to save the Queen, and Elsa had managed to rescue her sister in return. How must that little girl feel? "We thought we had lost him for good but...but our love for our son managed to salvage him somewhat. He did not die...we do not fully understand how it happened but the cold preserved him, kept him alive and gave him strength."

"But Pitch would not let him go so easily" growled North as he glared at the floor. "That man, he cursed my son. Fed on the fears of my daughter and kingdom and convinced them all that our son was dead. Due to this a curse was cast on my son...no one could see him if they didn't believe in him. He was invisible to everyone but us, and it tortured him so. We feared he would run away anguish but we managed to convince him to remain with us...allow us to find a way to save him from solitude for the rest of his life."

"That is when we had heard of your story Elsa" interrupted Toothiana, renewed hope in her eyes. "We had heard of how you controlled your power, how the people rallied behind you once they saw you for who you really are. We hoped, that you would aid us in lifting the curse from our son. We love him dearly, and we fear that if this curse is not lifted...Pitch will find a way to take Jack from us, convince him that no one else can help our son but him...we need your help Elsa, please."

With both eyes on her, Elsa felt her heart thudding her chest. It was such a task that was on her shoulders. These people were desperate to aid their son, she could see the love evident in their eyes. How could she deny them? "Why me though? Why me specifically?" she wondered softly, not wanting to appear heartless to him. "The strange power that allowed him to keep his life left him with a gift similar to yours" explained the Burgess King. "You mean...ice? Snow? He controls them like...me?" Elsa asked, eyes wide at the prospect of there being another being who held power such as herself. That itself could be dangerous if this Jack also held emotional anguish. Was he the reason that the snow suddenly fell this night? Had he heard his sister express her sadness over his loss and reacted through his power? It made a lot of sense.

Both rulers nodded, their faces solemn as they waited a moment. "Will you help us? Help our son?" pleaded Toothiana, hands clutched to her chest. Elsa was quiet before she rose from her chair. She stared at them before the smallest smile flickered over her face. "I will do everything in my power lift your son's curse. I know what it is like to be alone...and I wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone". Outside, unknown to the three inside, the snow fall stopped at once at hearing those words.

* * *

><p>Lots and lots and lots of words. Hopefully I've written my explanations in a way that makes sense?<p>

If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them and I will hopefully answer what I can in the next chapter!

Lots of Love

UnluckyLady

xxx


End file.
